


Mikrokosmos

by Pakhi



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Cute, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Magic, Sweet, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakhi/pseuds/Pakhi
Summary: In a world where the Grisha are mistreated and an apathetic king rules over the city of Seoul, Seokjin can only hope to survive by staying out of the limelight. But when Grisha start going missing, he must ally with the most unlikely of candidates.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> I have written the story in Grishaverse but it's a lot later than the original book's story. And I've modified some of the science in the book.
> 
> Also, Yoongi is older than Seokjin.

The tunnel was quiet except for Seokjin's laboured breathing as he moved swiftly through the dark and damp subway corridor. It was cold enough for even the rats to lay low but the stink lingered. Seokjin was used to it. The tunnels had been his home for as long as he could remember. He had access to the entire city through the subway tunnels. Calling Seokjin a Grisha would be an understatement if there was ever one. He was the one of the most powerful Grisha of his times, second only to Min Yoongi, the Dark Summoner.

If you haven't Googled yet, Grisha are magical creatures with affinity for a particular kind of magic. Calling them magical would be over-simplifying though. Grisha can manipulate matter at the subatomic level. The reason as to why is unclear. Probably some force in their bodies like Yoda. Grisha usually have affinity to a particular skill. Manipulation of air, water, fire, living beings and in Seokjin's and Yoongi's case - light. While Seokjin can summon light, Yoongi can destroy it. To my knowledge, Grisha powers are inherited and only one progeny carries it forward. That's it for the science lesson.

Coming back to the story, Seokjin had a reason for rushing through the dangerous tunnels, braving the certainty of trains running through every few minutes, instead of just riding in the train. It helped that he knew the train timetable by heart. Traveling by train is not something a Grisha can afford. They're poor as a rule. You can call it cosmic justice for having more power than the common herd, or call it the cruelty of the majority. Orphaned at childbirth, Seokjin would just smirk at your pity, may be wink at you and move on.

Currently, he was worrying his lips between his teeth at the possibility of facing the wrath of Yoongi as he was late for his lesson. He reached the station just as he heard the train on the tracks behind him and jumped onto the platform bracing his weight on his hands flat on the platform floor. The train whooshed to a stop just as he rolled over the safety line. Dusting his hands and pants off, he sprinted through the station jumping over railings and skipping stairs. I should probably mention that he was invisible throughout. It's a perk of light manipulation.

Darting through the busy streets of Seoul, Seokjin rounded into a dark alley filled with more trash than creatures.

"Hey Suga, I'm so late.", he muttered while turning visible as Suga, the cat, assessed him with yellow eyes.

Seokjin ignored the judgmental look and stepped over it to knock twice at the shabby door. Schooling his features into one of utmost remorse, he waited while Yoongi's light footsteps reached the threshold and the door was swung open. Yoongi's face showed his usual expression. Porcelain skin shining a bit with an unearthly glow, soft features schooled into a bored neutral and dark hair ruffling a little by the wind. To an inexperienced individual, his deceptively young face would look intimidating and dark. Seokjin breathed a sigh of relief as he only saw amusement in the Grisha's eyes.

"10 minutes extra with Jiminie for that relieved face." Yoongi smirked as Seokjin flinched.

Yoongi's lover, Jimin, had been training Seokjin in martial arts for years and it still felt as grueling as the day they had started. Seokjin stuck out his tongue at Yoongi as he moved into the ancient house. The house was old but had character. The floor was dark wood and was covered with a thick warm carpet dulled to a reddish grey colour from years of use. The walls were covered in photographs framed in real gold, old enough to have lost its luster. One would never guess the riches inside the pale building with peeling plaster.

Seokjin moved into the practice room and smiled sheepishly at Jimin. Jimin was similar in height as Yoongi, both a few inches short of reaching Seokjin's height. He had dark grey hair and a delicate face with thick lips, button nose and the cutest tiny hands. His harmless as a baby chick look was accompanied with the kindest heart known, which usually lulled people into a false sense of security. Angry Jimin could take you out with one kick.

"I'll listen to your excuses after the practice, Jin hyung", Jimin said with a wide smile when Seokjin opened his mouth to give an explanation for his delay. Jin was older than Jimin by a few years and Yoongi was probably hundreds of years older than both of them. They never managed to get a straight answer out of him regarding his age.

Jin took a stance and nodded at Jimin, "Sure, Jiminah."

There was no need for preamble. They'd been doing this year after year. They both warmed up through the choreographed steps and then increased their speed until a sheen of sweat had formed even in the cold of winter. As the warm up ended, they both faced each other holding their body in a fighting pose, Jimin breathing evenly while Seokjin had to breathe a little harder. The moment suspended for a second, and then they charged towards each other in a flurry of limbs. As they both attacked and defended, it was clear Jimin was increasing his attacks with time. Seokjin was breathing too hard and his feet slipped for a moment. Jimin had him pinned immediately. He got up holding out a hand for Jin.

"Evaluate yourself, Jin hyung.", Jimin requested.

Jin replied, "I slipped. It won't happen next time."

Jimin told him, "Your first mistake was not regulating your breathing. Slow down your breathing."

Jin did as instructed and they started again. Jimin would increase the attacks until Jin couldn't follow and then help him understand how to do better. Yoongi came after an hour and 10 minutes to watch Jin faltering yet again.

"How was today?", Yoongi asked Seokjin who was lying down on the floor. Seokjin looked up and pouted,

"Why is Jimin getting better? Isn't there supposed to be a limit?"

Yoongi laughed, "You know Jimin holds back, Jinah." Jimin smiled a cute smile and sauntered to Yoongi kissing him on lips before going out to freshen up.

"Isn't there supposed to be a limit to holding back then?", Jin whinned while getting up.

Yoongi just shrugged, "You'll catch up some day, Jinah." 

They both took the two far corners of the room.

"We're going to do sense workout today." Yoongi instructed. Jin pulled the black cloth from the wall tying his eyes blind.

In the darkness, he tuned into his surroundings and felt everything on the subatomic level as he had been taught by Yoongi before. Then he felt a sharp disturbance in the space directly ahead and dodged the sharp tendril of a dark cut Yoongi had made towards him, throwing his own focus of light in that direction. There was no time to think as Yoongi sent yet another tendril and he had to jump to avoid it. They moved around the room, relying entirely on their senses. Jin fought carefully, while Yoongi instinctually and almost lazily. Yoongi's focus would be more on strategizing new ways that an enemy may attack, occassionally stopping to explain the strategies to Jin.

Their session finished when Jimin called out,

"Hyung, dinner is ready."

"Yes, Jiminah. Smells delicious.", Jin replied and then went to freshen up while Yoongi helped Jimin set up the table.

Yoongi was one of those rare Grisha who had abundant money. He came from a time when the Grisha were feared less and had worked hard to accomodate enough wealth to last him a few lifetimes. So, Jin usually just dined with them instead of fending for himself. They had asked Jin many times to just move in with them but Jin didn't like to interfere in the life of the happy couple more than necessary. Some lessons and a meal a day was more than he could ask for.

"Where will you stay tonight, Jinnie?", Yoongi asked.

"Ah! In a palace far far away with a handsome Prince.", Jin replied cheekily.

"I know you lost your hiding spot to the guards yesterday, Jinah. Sleep here tonight.", Yoongi told him with a bored expression hiding his worry.

"There are lots of spots in this big city, Yoongiah. I might just dazzle a guard into letting me stay tonight.", Jin said and Jimin snickered.

Jin was one of the most beautiful people in the world and he certainly behaved as if he knew it. Yoongi knew how much pain he hid behind those jokes though. His looks had only ever gotten him into trouble rather than out of it. He had to constantly hide himself to prevent being noticed. Being noticed meant getting harassed. Invisibility was the first thing he had learnt involuntarily when he had started testing his powers and martial arts was how he and Jimin had become friends.

"Take care of yourself, Jinnie.", Yoongi pleaded as he wished Jin good bye that night.

Sending a flying kiss to both Yoongi and Suga, Jin turned invisible and sprinted through the dark streets until he found a dark spot in a park. Then he took off his coat and converted it into a sleeping bag, curtsey of Jimin. He drifted off into a dreamless sleep that his tired body and mind craved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi reader,
> 
> Thank you for reading my fic. Please tell me if something is confusing or if I'm being too tasteless. I don't usually show my emotions. So, writing the emotions is going to be a little difficult. I'm going to do my best. Cheers!!


	2. Persona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon's introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> I just got news that I have an exam in 10 days. I don't think I'll get time to write another chapter before that. I'm so sorry.

The area was dimly lit by thin rays from the sun filtering through the thick canopy of branches overhead. The earth was covered in red leaves which crunched beneath their boots. Prince Namjoon had a knack of finding beautiful places such as these.

"These are deciduous trees, Kookie. Meaning 'the dropping of a part that is no longer needed'. So, they shed their leaves in autumn and then new leaves are formed when spring comes.", Namjoon explained touching the trees as they passed through.

Having one of the sharpest minds of his time, Namjoon looked more like a student than a Prince in his round glasses, thick overcoat and a woolen scarf around his neck.

"We'll come back in spring again. I've heard these red maples have medicinal properties. We should ask Professor Choi if it's used in the manufacture of any of the modern medicine.", he told Jungkook who nodded in response.

Jungkook had been assigned as Namjoon's personal guard around a year ago and he had followed the prince like a lost puppy ever since. Trained in secret since childhood by one of Namjoon's most trusted friends, Jungkook was one of the youngest soldiers in the king's army. Namjoon had followed Jungkook's progress for years before he had come of age to become the prince's personal guard.

"This is a good spot for a photograph, hyung.", Jungkook said stopping and gesturing to a low branch.

Namjoon liked to share photographs with his followers on Twitter. Not many people knew him as the prince but he had made a name for himself in the music world as RM. The castle staff were sworn to secrecy and he had studied in Seoul National University as a normal student with abnormally high grades.

"Okay, Kookie.", he agreed and sat down on the branch turning his face towards the sunrays with a slight smile.

Jungkook knelt down, set the camera angle and snapped a photograph. Smiling he showed the picture to Namjoon starting their trek again.

The quiet peace of nature was broken by the sound of Namjoon's ringtone soon after the picture was uploaded.

"Hyung!!! You didn't take me with you! Again!!", came the deep but whining voice of a certain Kim Taehyung, younger brother to the prince and artist extraordinaire.

"You know you'd stop to admire one spot and never move again, Taeah. Why don't you take Seojoon hyung with you?", Namjoon suggested.

"Ah hyung!!", Taehyung complained about God knows what.

"Fine, fine. I'll return to the palace now. Did you want something in compensation?", Namjoon appeased him.

"Fried chicken, please.", Taehyung's bright voice came through the phone.

Namjoon could imagine Tae's boxy smile and shook his head slightly in amusement.

"Okay, Taeah. One fried chicken delivery in 20 minutes for the youngest prince of Korea. See you later.", Namjoon replied and disconnected the call before new orders started coming from his little brother.

"Would you like to bring Tae hyung on the next trip, hyung?", Jungkook asked as they made their way back to the palace.

"Do you promise to make him behave then?", Namjoon inquired with an amused smile and tripped on an extended root while trying to look back at Jungkook.

Picking him up and dusting Namjoon's jeans, Jungkook laughed, "I suppose we'll need more reinforcements to make a trip with both of you."

Namjoon's clumsiness was legendary. Despite having employed numerous trainers, the king never managed to teach him martial arts or wielding weapons.

"I'm going to get an earful from imo again.", Namjoon pouted when he saw the state of his jeans. His aunt wasn't actually related to him by blood but had brought him and Taehyung up since birth. She was closer to them than their parents and always found out when Namjoon had managed to trip or injure himself.

"It's not ripped. She'll let it slide.", Jungkook assured him as they came out of the forest and into the city.

Namjoon nodded and walked towards the fried chicken restaurant to get the chicken Taehyung had requested. After buying enough to feed an army, Namjoon made his way to the car that Jungkook had parked near the entrance while he was making the purchase. They made their way to the palace in comfortable silence.

The massive reinforced steel gates opened as they reached the palace and drove on the familiar pathway through the gardens. The palace was created in ancient architecture with modern upgrades for security and comfort. The entire palace was surrounded by a 10 feet high wall enclosing an area of about 20 acres.

Jungkook parked the car in the garage near the prince's quarters and they made their way to Taehyung's room.

"Taeah, we have arrived. Ping Hobi as well. I brought extra chicken and sprite.", Namjoon asked pushing Taehyung's room's door open.

"Yes, hyung.", Taehyung jumped up from his cushion on the floor to get on Jungkook's back as he carried the food to the kitchen.

The younger prince was almost as intelligent as his brother hidden beneath layers of forgetfulness and creativity bordering on eccentricity. He had taken to Jungkook just as soon as he had joined as Namjoon's guard and was often found hanging from Jungkook's shoulders while the guard went about his usual duties.

Clearly Taehyung had paid no attention to what Namjoon had said or had already forgotten the instructions. So, Namjoon just texted Hoseok himself after an exasperated sigh.

'Hobi, we brought fried chicken and sprite. Come to Taehyung's quarters.'

The reply took a few seconds to come.

'On my way, Joonie. You're da best.'

Hoseok was the captain of Seoul's army. He was born in the palace in a family which had served the throne for years and had followed in the footsteps of his father. His cheerful disposition was only reserved for Namjoon, Taehyung and Jungkook who had known him since his birth. For most people, he was one of the most feared soldiers of the army.

After Hoseok's arrival, they dug into the food amidst comfortable conversation of the day.

"Namjoon hyung tripped twice today.", Jungkook informed Hoseok and Taehyung, snickering like the brat he was.

"I only fell once though.", Namjoon was used to the daily statistics of his clumsiness shared with the group.

"I went to the stables today and saw Cutie being born.", Taehyung informed of his own adventures after laughing at Namjoon.

"Who's Cutie, Taeah?", Namjoon asked knowing Taehyung might've named a horse.

"Snow's child.", Taehyung informed him. Snow was Taehyung's horse. Then he launched into a rant about the foal. 

When they had filled their appetites and were laying down on cushions spread across the carpet, Hoseok said,

"There has been some restlessness amongst the Grisha, Joonie."

"Elaborate.", Namjoon requested Hoseok with a frown.

"The king doesn't care but some Grisha have been pleading outside the palace walls during the day. Your father refuses to give audience to them. Will you talk to them, Joon?", Hoseok explained while Taehyung snored on Jungkook who listened with a worried expression.

"Make an appointment for tomorrow, Hobi. And send as much information as you have on these requests to my room tonight.", Namjoon accepted.

Namjoon was well aware of the cruelties the Grisha had to face on a daily basis. If the situation was worsening, he would like to extend them basic human decency even if his father treated them as rodents.

He learnt from his study that night that Grisha were going missing since a few weeks. The locations of the incidents seem to be unknown although he was sure something would turn up given enough time. There were no signs of struggle and the city guards didn't care enough to help. After studying the reports for some time longer, Namjoon went to his bed with a worried mind for the unfortunate people who had already faced so many hardships and were in for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did the chapter make sense? It might be a little weird imagining kings in modern world. I hope it made sense. Please let me know.
> 
> Note2 - I had to change the end of the chapter a little bit. It had a mismatch with my next chapter. Writing is so difficult. *sob sob*


	3. Young forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exam is tomorrow and yet I couldn't resist writing the chapter.
> 
> I have updated the tags.
> 
> Warning - violence and abuse

Seokjin woke up when he was pushed by what felt like a large boot.

"Who are you? Homeless? You're not allowed to sleep here.", a voice announced harshly as Jin scampered out of his sleeping bag.

'Shit! I've slept past dawn', he thought getting up on his feet as he kept his head low, bowed once before sprinting away. He went invisible as soon as he reached a dark spot under a tree and then looked around in panic. He was in a park near the human residences. It was a bright morning and the humans had already started going about their work. Seokjin usually stayed somewhere around the humans because the Grisha slums were dirty, but he made sure to get up before dawn to relocate to a safe area. The human guards were not friendly.

After taking a few deep breaths, Seokjin stretched with his arms reaching up. Then he cracked a few stiff bones, shook his body a little and started his leisurely jog towards the subway to start his daily hunt for money. The subway would be crowded this time of the day, so he'd just go through the tunnels. He wouldn't want to bump invisibly into people. He reached the Grisha slums after an hour of walking through the tunnel, straining to stand against the wall whenever a train passed.

It was difficult for Seokjin to make money. He was not registered under any government records. He didn't know where he was born. His earliest memories were of begging on the streets. He had learnt early on, not to show his powers to anyone. There were only ever two reactions - fear or getting kidnapped. The latter being true if he simply showed his pretty face. So, he hid his face behind a mask and begged for people to employ him for odd jobs.

_He was around 5 when he had first shown his powers. He was begging for some food from a Grisha shop as usual._

_"Please, I'll do anything.", he fake sobbed._

_Pity usually made the owners melt and they'd let him do some odd chores for food. The lady looked torn. Grisha, in general, were poor and in no condition to help each other._

_"I'm good at washing dishes, noona. They'll be so clean you'll be able to see your face in them. Please.", Seokjin pulled his absolute best puppy eyes and wobbled his lower lip, tears slipping down his cheeks._

_The lady gave in with a worried face._

_"Just food and just for today.", she declared and beckoned Seokjin to follow her._

_It was as good a deal as Seokjin could get so he happily made his way into the kitchen following the lady._

_While he was washing the dishes a man came into the shop and it all went downhill from there._

_"Who is that!!", the man enquired in a large booming voice and Seokjin looked up to see the lady flinch._

_"He'll go away.", she said in a small voice rushing towards Seokjin and pulling on his shirt to get him up on his feet._

_"Go out. Get out. Go.", she squeaked while pushing Seokjin towards the door but the man grabbed her roughly by her arm._

_"He seems pretty. They'll pay good money for him. Take him to the basement.", the man told the lady and pushed her aside before grabbing Seokjin and pulling him._

_Seokjin felt his heart beat pick up in pace and he whimpered out a plea, "Please no. I haven't done anything. Please. Leave me please. I'll go away. I won't bother you anymore."_

_His arm hurt where the man had grabbed him. People usually threw him out of their homes not take him inside forcefully. He didn't understand. He kept pleading and pleading as he was dragged through stairs hurting his legs._

_"No. Please. Please.", he was shouting now._

_"Shut up, boy!", the man struck him across his face and Seokjin fell the rest of the way down into a dark place passing out._

_When he came to, Seokjin couldn't see anything. It was as dark as dark could be and his left eyelid was swollen and throbbing. He tried to get up but a sharp stab of pain shot through his ankle. He dragged himself around to feel the area. He could almost touch the walls on both sides if he stretched his arms. So, may be he was in a closet. There was a door but it was locked. Seokjin felt drained. He hadn't had any food since last night. All he could do was wait. He didn't realise when he drifted off to sleep._

_He woke up with a start when the door opened with a loud bang. Light flooded the closet from a torchlight and Jin could makeout the silhouette of a man in the doorway. He was shorter than the man he remembered._

_"You damaged the goods.", this new man said angrily in a gruff voice._

_"He was not cooperating. Whiny little bitch!", Seokjin recognised the voice from the one who had thrown him in there._

_Seokjin kept his mouth shut lest he gets beaten up more._

_"Are you a Grisha or a human, boy?", the shorter man asked._

_"Human, sir.", Seokjin said in a soft voice a little rough because of his parched throat._

_"We'll see about that.", the man muttered before turning to the larger man._

_"Get him healed and keep him fed. He doesn't seem dangerous. Yet. I'll try to make a deal as soon as possible.", the man ordered the bigger man before striding out of view._

_The door closed with a bang and Seokjin was left alone again. After a few minutes, he heard soft footsteps and the door opened again to reveal the lady of the shop with a flourescent lamp._

_"I'm sorry, child.", she said softly and looked at him._

_"Please let me go. I'll go far away from here.", Seokjin begged with real tears this time. The salt hurting his already swollen eyes._

_The lady shook her head sadly and hung her head in shame._

_"He'll hurt my child.", she told him._

_Seokjin's heart clenched. They were both at the mercy of the monster._

_"Okay. It's okay, noona.", Seokjin tried to comfort her._

_"Can you tell me where you are hurt? They asked me to heal you.", she asked him._

_"My ankle hurts and here above my eye.", Seokjin told her pointing to his ankle and left eye._

_She put her hand on the ankle first and told him, "This is going to hurt for a bit."_

_Seokjin felt warmth and excruciating pain like his bones were grinding. He groaned as low as he could but it came out as a cry. Then the warmth was gone and he could move his feet again. He breathed out realising he was holding his breath._

_Then she put her fingers above his eye and he felt like it was itching really really badly before it stopped and he could see through his eyes as his eyelid healed._

_"I brought some soup and bread.", she told him as he noticed her bringing out a container and a bread loaf from her side._

_He reached out eagerly and started drinking his soup and biting into his bread before remembering her. He bowed low and said, "Thank you. Thank you."_

_He had learnt people behaved nicer if he said thank you and please. She smiled a little smile before going out and closing the door behind her leaving him alone. He munched on the bread while waiting. He must've waited for hours before drifting off to sleep again._

_He woke up again not knowing whether it was day or night. After waiting for a few hours, he heard heavy footsteps and braced himself for the bang that eventually followed. He could see both men now standing side by side._

_"He looks better. We have to test him. Bring him to the practice room.", the shorter man ordered without looking at the larger man and marched away leaving Seokjin with the big man._

_Seokjin was dragged up the stairs as he tried to keep up with the big steps and pushed roughly in the middle of a large almost empty room with no windows. Then the shorter man approached him._

_"Spread your arms and face your palms towards the walls.", the man instructed._

_Seokjin followed carefully. Then very slowly the man touched his hand to Seokjin's cheek._

_A gasp tore through Seokjin as he felt something inside him roar reaching out towards the sky, flowing through his heart to his limbs and out of his hands. When he opened his eyes against that sensation, he could see light flowing out of hands. Bright as the sun, blinding._

_It dimmed to a light ray when the man let go of him. The man was smiling like a maniac. Seokjin slowed his breathing and closed his fists diminishing the light._

_"We're going to be rich", the man laughed and his companion joined in._

_Seokjin felt terrified. He was lead back to the tiny storage closet. The men walked away leaving their maniac laughter behind to haunt Seokjin._

_After the footsteps had faded away, he opened his palms to inspect. He had produced light. He calmed himself down and tried to reproduce that sensation inside him and succeeded in small amounts, flowing it carefully through his arms into his palm to shine a dim source of light on the ceiling. He felt oddly refreshed. As if this was what he had been waiting for his entire life of 5 years._

_He reached out for more through the tiny cracks of the door. Pulling in light into himself and increasing the intensity until he could see clearly into the bright room. He didn't realise how long had passed as he pulled and pushed and bent light._

_At one point he realised bending light around made his hands go invisible. He gasped and played with it until he could see through his body. He smiled when he realised he could become invisible. Seokjin felt brilliant. He knew he could escape. He was smart. A tiny gleeful laughter bubbled out of him before he could stop himself and then clapped his hand over his mouth when he remembered where he was._

_It was a simple enough escape. Little Seokjin never learned what his kidnappers had intended to do with him because he escaped as soon as his room was opened to give him food. He didn't care about the kind lady. He didn't care about the lady's child. He was invisible and he was going as far away from the place as he could._

Older Seokjin knew a lot more, older and wiser that he was. Yet here he was, standing in front of a cement factory, with his hands clasped in front of him to beg to the owner.

"Please, ajushi. I'm strong and I'll work hard.", Seokjin pleaded. It was this or steal and Jimin had forbidden him from stealing. He sighed internally cursing Jimin's morales.

The man agreed and Seokjin thanked him profusely before starting the back-breaking work of loading cement bags onto the moving belt.

He was free and healthy and had two amazing friends to go home to for a few hours in the evening. It was a pleasant day. Seokjin smiled while singing a work song in low tunes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make the chapter a lot darker but my girl threatened me that she'll stop reading the fic. I told her I'm not writing it for her but I'm a sap and I care. Let me know if it should've been darker.


	4. House of Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have started happening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon's PoV

"Hyung, nobody is able to find Yugyeom anywhere.", Jungkook entered Namjoon's room looking scared.

Namjoon looked up in alarm. Yugyeom was one of the palace healers. He was a Grisha with an affinity for living beings and was one of Jungkook's closest friends in the palace having grown up together in the slums.

"This is worse than I thought.", Namjoon muttered and then asked Jungkook, "Please gather everyone in my room, Kookah. We can't delay this discussion any longer."

Jungkook nodded and left dialing numbers already. Namjoon in the meantime went to look for Jackson, the second palace healer who was always with Yugyeom.

"You heard?", Jackson asked solemnly when he saw Namjoon standing at his door. It broke Namjoon's heart to see the usually cheerful Grisha so sorrowful.

"Come with me. We'll find some solution.", Namjoon lead Jackson to his room where Hoseok, Taehyung and Jungkook were waiting.

When everyone settled down, Namjoon took a deep breath and asked, "Tae, how much do you know about Grisha?"

"They're bad people who use magic to cause destruction.", Taehyung expressed what they had been taught in school.

"That's what you are taught, yes. But it's not entirely true. They only teach the history partially. They taught us that Grisha destroyed entire cities and a saint saved us all, right?", Namjoon confirmed and Taehyung nodded.

"I've researched a little further into it and found out that the saint who saved us all was also a Grisha.", Namjoon paused to let him understand.

"They're not all bad, Tae.", Jungkook explained.

Taehyung frowned and asked, "Okay, hyung. I never really believed magic is bad anyway. But why are you explaining this now suddenly?"

"It was better for you to stay in the dark until now. Father doesn't like Grisha or those who sympathize with them. So, you cannot mention what we will be discussing to anyone. I trust you to keep this a secret, okay?", Namjoon explained to Taehyung who nodded.

Namjoon proceeded further, "Jackson is a Grisha, Tae. He's not just a healer because he studied biology. He has an affinity to living beings."

Taehyung's eyes widened as he looked at Jackson who seemed to be lost in thoughts. Hoseok and Jungkook were already in the know about the Grisha at the palace. So, they just waited Namjoon to finish his explanation.

"Jackson hyung, are you okay?", Taehyung asked looking worried, putting his hand on Jackson's shoulder. Jackson just shook his head and put his hand over Taehyung's.

"Yugyeom is a Grisha too, Taeah. And he's missing since last night.", Namjoon revealed to them and Hoseok's head snapped up.

"How? From inside the palace?", Hoseok asked surprised.

"He could have just gone somewhere without telling us, right?", Taehyung put forward quietly looking worried. Yugyeom and Jungkook had come to live in the palace around the same time and Taehyung being similar in age to them had become close friends with them.

"We wouldn't have worried usually, Tae. But Grisha have been missing from a lot of places recently. No signs of struggle, no traces. Their families have been requesting our father to do something about it but he doesn't care.", Namjoon explained solemnly.

"Could you make sense of the information I gave last night?", Hoseok asked.

"Not much. It seems random. Varied powers, various places. Grisha are all mostly poor. So, they're easy to kidnap. But Yugyeom lives in the palace. It worries me now that some powerful people are involved. Can you look through the security and find out if there was anything amiss?", Namjoon asked Hoseok while expressing his concern.

"Yes, Joon. I was thinking along the same lines.", Hoseok nodded in reply.

"I can't think of much else to do.", Namjoon shook his head unhappily.

"You said there are no signs of struggle, right? I feel like a powerful Grisha could do that. Just snap their fingers to cause unconsciousness. I've heard of such power.", Jackson mentioned trying to be helpful.

"I don't see why a Grisha would hurt other Grisha but humans do it all the time. So, I wouldn't be surprised. Do you know any powerful Grisha?", Namjoon asked.

"I've only heard rumours. He helps other Grisha. My mother used to tell me that he saved me when I was a child. She said I was a frail and weak child before he helped me find my powers.", Jackson told them.

"If he's so kind why would you think he would be harming other Grisha?", Namjoon contended.

"I'm thinking more along the lines of asking him for help. If something is happening to the Grisha, he would know.", Jackson explained his thoughts.

"I can't think of anything else to do. Let's look for this Grisha then. It's always better to have more people on our side. Specially if someone powerful is involved.", Namjoon agreed.

After the meeting was adjourned, Namjoon hugged Jackson, "We'll find him. Stay strong, buddy."

Namjoon gathered the files and got ready to go find this Grisha called Suga. He knew people wouldn't just reveal Suga's location to the prince. So, Jackson was going to ask around his birthplace telling everyone that he needed help. It wasn't very difficult convincing people that he needed help when he was genuinely distressed.

Hoseok called Namjoon to tell him that Yugyeom had left the palace alone at 4pm and hadn't returned since. Hobi had checked the security footage carefully. Nobody had suspected anything wrong when Yugyeom had left because there could be any number of reasons for going out in the evening.

Jackson called with information about Suga when it was already sundown but Namjoon didn't want to wait until the next day. So, Namjoon and Taehyung left the palace under Jungkook's protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it wasn't a fun chapter. And yet it took me 2 days to write. I had to rewrite so many times to avoid plot holes. But it was important for things to start, you know. I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter.
> 
> Special thanks to my girl for helping me with the plot.


	5. Jamais Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meet

When Seokjin reached Yoongi's home, there were strangers wandering in front of the building. Which was unusual because people usually avoided the old, ugly, haunted-looking building so far off the main road. They were a handsome bunch too. The tallest one had soft, intelligent eyes shielded by thick round glasses, face half-covered up by a muffler and was bundled up in a padded jacket and sweat pants. One of them was almost as beautiful as Seokjin himself surprisingly but was wearing what looked like pajama bottoms under layers of clothes ending with a cardigan. The last one was also wearing a padded jacket and carried himself straight like a soldier but had large bambi eyes when they passed over where Seokjin was standing invisible observing them.  
  
They must've been trying to find the front door. Well, they were in for a disappointment because there was no front door. Yoongi liked it that way. Knocking on the oddly placed door at the back corner of the building, Seokjin waited for Yoongi to open the door.  
  
After shutting the door quietly behind him, Seokjin addressed Yoongi, "There are three people outside, looking for a way in."  
  
Yoongi nodded and then moved outside. He often got visitors looking for help and he liked to meet them outside to see whether they were trustworthy. Cloaking himself in darkness, Yoongi checked out the people before letting the darkness fall, revealing himself.  
  
The tallest one fell down on his butt with a curse, "Fuck!!" And the other two snapped their heads towards Yoongi in surprise.  
  
"What brings you here, gentlemen?", Yoongi asked with his signature smirk.  
  
"Hi", the tallest one said scrambling up, "We were looking for Suga. I'm guessing that's you?"  
  
"How can I help you?", Yoongi asked still not making any move to invite them in.  
  
"Our friend has gone missing recently. He's a Grisha. I was told you help the Grisha, Suga-shi.", the tallest one explained.  
  
Yoongi nodded with a sigh, "Please come inside." He led them to the backdoor and invited them in.  
  
Seokjin and Jimin were sitting in the living room waiting for Yoongi. The strangers entered after Yoongi awkwardly and sat on the sofa when Yoongi gestured them to sit.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jimin, this is Seokjin and you've already met Yoongi, right?", Jimin asked with a pleasant smile introducing everyone to the strangers.  
  
"I'm Namjoon. These are my brothers Taehyung and Jungkook. We're looking for Suga who helps the Grisha?", Namjoon explained unsure of himself. Seokjin's lips curled into an amused smile at Namjoon's predicament.  
  
"Suga is Yoongi's cat. There has been some misunderstanding among people and Yoongi doesn't bother correcting them.", Jimin gave a cute smile and Seokjin's smile expanded to show his teeth as Namjoon blushed and scratched at his nape out of embarrassment.  
  
"Tea?", Yoongi asked as he set down a teapot and some cupcakes in front of the guests. Taehyung picked up a cupcake eagerly with a small 'thank you'.  
  
After everyone settled in with tea, Yoongi suggested, "Please explain from the beginning."  
  
Namjoon nodded and responded, "I have been researching Grisha for a few years because I believe their account in our history to be questionable. And I've recently found out that there have been multiple Grisha missing. Their families have been looking for them but there has been no trace of them anywhere. I would've investigated more but one of my Grisha friends went missing recently and I really need someone like you, who knows Grisha intricately."  
  
Yoongi nodded gravely and told them, "A few families have been coming to us as well."  
  
Seokjin looked at Yoongi with a frown. Yoongi did mention this a few times asking him to be careful. He hadn't realized it was this serious because Grisha went missing from their homes pretty frequently looking for better opportunities.  
  
"We are trying to investigate more into the missing persons. So far, we've asked around the places where they used to frequent but we couldn't find anything. Nobody cared that they hadn't been seen recently.", Jimin told them sadly.  
  
"Most Grisha are too poor to be of any importance, Namjoon-shi. Only the Grisha slums would remember.", Seokjin explained.  
  
"So far we know of three such missing people. We can share what we know to you if you would do the same?", Jimin offered.  
  
Namjoon nodded towards Jungkook who took out the reports.  
  
"We also only know of three missing Grisha. And our friend is the fourth one.", Jungkook told Jimin while handing over the reports.  
  
Yoongi and Jimin went through the reports while Seokjin analyzed the men in front of him, "Forgive me for asking but what do you do?"  
  
"I'm a music production major at SNU but I read up on anything and everything. Taehyung and Jungkook are art majors there.", Namjoon replied.  
  
"And how did you come across these families?", Seokjin asked skeptically.  
  
Namjoon nodded, "Taehyung has always had an affinity to computers despite his interest in arts. He practices ethical hacking for some companies."  
  
"I talk to computers, they talk back.", Taehyung pipped up with a wide square-shaped smile before taking another bite of his cupcake.  
  
Seokjin, Yoongi, and Jimin looked at him in surprise. That was often the reaction Taehyung received at the contrast of his intelligence and his childlike innocence.  
  
Namjoon continued after clearing his throat to hide his laugh, "When I found out that Yugyeom is missing, we met and decided to see if there were similar cases in Korea. Tae found these reports from the king's database.", Namjoon explained before adding, "Unethically.", with a sheepish smile, dimples popping out.  
  
Yoongi and Jimin nodded before looking through the reports further while Seokjin found himself smiling in amusement. It was a cute family. Full of dimples, square smiles, and bambi eyes. Shaking his head a little to get himself to focus, Seokjin looked over at the reports as well.  
  
There weren't many details in the reports. They only knew of the Grisha, their power and the places they frequented. As far as the report went, it was unhelpful.  
  
"Namjoon-shi...", Seokjin started before he was interrupted.  
  
"Please call us comfortably. I'm sure we'll be working together in the future.", Namjoon requested.  
  
Seokjin agreed, "Okay. I'm a 92 liner and Jiminie is a 95 liner. And we have no idea what liner Yoongi is, so I just call him Yoongi."  
  
"Okay, Seokjin hyung. I'm a 94 liner, Taehyung is also 95 and Jungkook is a 97 liner. You were going to say something I assume?", Namjoon smiled.  
  
"I was going to suggest we add our notes to the reports. Would you mind if we spread the reports on the carpet? That's how Jimin and I normally work.", Seokjin suggested and the group shifted the coffee table to spread out on the carpet. Jimin lied down on his stomach between Taehyung and Yoongi. Taehyung copied Jimin eagerly. The rest of them sat in the lotus position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took too long, yeah? I failed an exam. Broke my heart. But I'm trying again. I'll keep trying because if BTS don't give up neither will I.
> 
> Anyway, I added how the members are looking currently. I hope you liked this chapter. How was the Namjin meetcute?


	6. Serendipity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sweetness...

Yoongi and Jimin had found the age and occupation of the missing Grisha and had taken some pictures of the places that the victims frequented. After adding the information, the report looked somewhat like this : 

1\. Name - Park Sooyoung (Joy)  
Lived in - Jeju-si  
Affinity - Water  
Birth year - 1996  
Height - 5ft 5inch  
Job - Waitress

2\. Name - Moon Byul-yi  
Lived in - Bucheon-si  
Affinity - Body  
Birth year - 1992  
Height - 5ft 4inch  
Job - Jobless

3\. Name - Byun Baekhyun  
Lived in - Wonmi-gu  
Affinity - Air  
Birth year - 1992  
Height - 5ft 8inch  
Job - Farmer

4\. Name - Kim Yugyeom  
Lived in - Seoul  
Affinity - Healing  
Birth year - 1997  
Height - 6ft  
Job - King's doctor

"They seem like normal Grisha at this point. The first three appear to be struggling financially. I would've looked further into the running away from home theory but Yugyeom had a good job. It doesn't connect.", Namjoon commented.

"We can still keep it as a possibility. I'll note it down.", Jimin suggested.

"Okay. What's interesting is that each of the Grisha has a different affinity. It feels relevant somehow. Jimin-ah, please add that to your notes.", Namjoon instructed.

"They are all young.", Seokjin muttered with a frown.

"Grisha hardly ever live to be old though.", Yoongi remarked.

They added it to the notes regardless. They worked through the meeting for a few hours till it was late enough that Jungkook's tummy growled.

Seokjin's head snapped up towards Jungkook before he burst into delighted giggles making everyone else smile in amusement. Namjoon had never heard such an adorable laugh. It sounded like windshield wipers. The entire intimidating atmosphere around the exceptionally beautiful man disappeared and Namjoon felt his face break into a smile.

"I'll go cook dinner.", Seokjin declared before getting up.

Everyone nodded gratefully at him and Namjoon got up as well insisting on helping, "Please let me help."

Namjoon had never cooked in his life. He hadn't even seen the inside of the kitchen in the palace. How difficult could it be though?

"Could you start with the onions, Namjoon-ah? I'll cook the noodles meanwhile.", Seokjin instructed.

"Okay.", Namjoon agreed and took some onions from the vegetable basket. Vegetables are supposed to be washed, so he went and waited beside Seokjin for his turn while Seokjin filed up the pot with water.

"Did you need something, Namjoon?", Seokjin inquired.

"Yeah. I'll just wash the onions after you are done.", Namjoon replied with the onions in his hand.

"Peel them before washing, yeah?", Seokjin mentioned reminding Namjoon.

Right! Onions are supposed to be peeled. Namjoon just nodded and started peeling the top layer. He scratched at the surface until the layer started coming off. It was sort of fun. The skin peeling off little by little.

Seokjin watched Namjoon, amused at how carefully he was peeling an onion. He understood that the cute man had never cooked before. He prepared the rest of the ingredients while Namjoon finished peeling the onions. Seokjin handed Namjoon the cutting board and a knife with a smile.

Namjoon placed an onion on the cutting board and looked for the sharp edge of the knife, carefully placing it on top of the onion. Then he started sawing the onion in two, holding the knife like a sword.

Seokjin exclaimed when he noticed, "Wait wait wait, Namjoon-ah. Hold it like this and put pressure to cut it in one go, okay?" Seokjin demonstrated the right way to hold the knife and watched while Namjoon struggled to cut the onion in one go. Seokjin pressed the knife down from his end to cut it in two pieces.

Namjoon carefully picked one of the pieces and put it on the board, flat-side up. Seokjin huffed a little laugh and placed the onion flat-side down, full time monitoring Namjoon by now while the noodles cooked. When Namjoon still couldn't get the hang of cutting in one go, Seokjin just put his hand on Namjoon's and put his arm around Namjoon to hold the onion down with him. Then he made Namjoon cut the onion as it should be cut.

On the other hand, Namjoon's heart was going haywire. Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! All he could feel was the heat from Seokjin being so close. The brief touch felt like years and Namjoon was ready to faint when Seokjin removed himself from his personal space. Namjoon took his slightly shivering hand away from the knife and blushed, "I'm sorry, Seokjin-hyung. I didn't think I would be this bad at cooking. I'll just get out of your hair."

Namjoon sounded so pitiful that Seokjin wanted to coo at him, "You can learn slowly, Joon-ah. We can try again another day, yeah?"

Seokjin watched Namjoon nod and go back to the living room with his head bowed down. His cheeks hurt from smiling so hard. Who was this adorable creature with dimples and absolutely no knowledge of cooking?

Seokjin, it turned out, was an amazing cook. Namjoon loved the homely food far more than any restaurant food, torn between inhaling his portion and savoring it. The six men devoured the food, helping themselves to second and third servings. The comfortable home and delicious food made it seem like they had been friends for years.

"Hoseok-hyung would've loved this, Jin-hyung. Can we invite him too next time?", Jungkook pleaded with round puppy eyes.

Namjoon grinned thinking about how comfortable Jungkook must be feeling to start being the brat he is.

"And who is Hoseok, Jungkookie?", Seokjin queried with a fatherly smile.

"He's like my older brother. He has been taking care of me since childhood. Namjoon-hyung and TaeTae are friends with him too.", Jungkook explained.

"Sure, you can bring him next time, Kookie. Although you should probably get Yoongi's permission seeing as this is his home.", Seokjin answered while gesturing at Yoongi.

"Please do welcome Hoseok, Jungkook-ah.", Yoongi permitted Jungkook and continued towards Seokjin, "This is your home, Jin-ah. You're just too stubborn to stay."

"I have no interest in listening to you and Jiminie at night, Yoongi-ah. I'd rather stay on the streets, thank you.", Seokjin replied with a laugh.

"You don't have a place to stay, Seokjin-hyung?", Namjoon asked surprised.

"Ah! Well...", Seokjin grimaced at the prospect of explaining his pathetic life.

"Jin-hyung has difficulty getting jobs, Namjoon-hyung. There are certain reasons for it. I'm sure hyung will tell you one day.", Jimin said while putting an arm around Seokjin to comfort him.

"I, Tae and Jungkook live near the SNU campus most of the year, Seokjin-hyung. We have a spare room if you would like to stay with us.", Namjoon mentioned with a tentative smile.

"I don't make enough to pay rent, Namjoon-ah.", Seokjin smiled back a little sadly.

"Oh! Umm.. You could cook for us? I'd consider that rent.", Namjoon suggested shyly.

Seokjin's eyes brightened up at the suggestion, "Oh! I'd love to. When can I move in?", Seokjin beamed at Namjoon.

"T.. Today is fine.", Namjoon stuttered a little at the brightness of Seokjin's beautiful smile. His heart skipped a beat.

"I don't think I can continue thinking after having so much food. We can meet again tomorrow, right?", Taehyung yawned spreading his arms out.

Everyone else agreed and the four of them said goodbyes to Jimin and Yoongi after exchanging numbers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have noticed, the chapter names are all BTS songs. The songs sort of capture the essence of each chapter. So, you can listen to that particular song while reading the chapter if you want.
> 
> For baby ARMYs - the cutting onion incident is a real one. I just added the before and after Namjoon's clumsiness parts.
> 
> The story was originally supposed to be sweet and light hearted because I love Namjin interactions. Did you like it?


End file.
